


Lost in the Cold

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Confused Leonard Snart, Dark Barry Allen, Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), M/M, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: (Based loosely off the else world crossover) the rouges were having a good time at Saint & Sinners when all of the sudden the trigger twins walked in without warning and suddenly Len is playing pool with them and he has no idea why.





	Lost in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ColdFlash Bingo 2019

It was a normal day for Len and his band of Rogues. They got done planning their next heist and were hanging out at their favorite bar, Saint & Sinners, when two guys walked in. They wore a plain white t shirt, a leather jacket, a white and black bandanna was around their necks and they had on black jeans with a chain hanging on them.

When they walked in all the conversation stopped and everyone looked towards the two as they walked in, their boots making a resonating sound with each step they took.

They both walked over towards the pool table the more blond one got the sticks, while the brown haired one set up the game and soon the blond tossed the stick towards the brown haired one.

“Who are they Lenny,” James asked him with curiosity in his eyes.

“The trigger twins. Also known as Arrow and Flash. No one knows their names, only that you shouldn’t cross them. If they want something they get it, not one person can stop them. They own almost all of Central City. What they say goes,” Len explained to the group. “Whatever you do, do not talk to them. If they ask you something then answer, but do not try and start a conversation,” Len warned them.

“What’s with the silence,” The twin known as Arrow asked to the bar. “The the stars. Chill out we’re not here to fight, just here to play a game,” Flash added, but Len could tell that the two had another agenda going on to being here.

Without another beat the bar got back to how it was. People were talking, although a little less, and the starts stopped, some people sneaked a few peeks.

“Cold! Why don’t you join us for a few rounds,” Arrow asked him, and Len knowing the proper answer stood up and walked over to the two. “You and Flash are going to be a team, but I’ll be fine on my own,” Arrow said jokingly as he handed a stick to Snart.

“So what did you two want me over here for anyways,” Snart asked him as the two looked at him.

“No reason in particular. Flash thinks that you look hot,” Arrow said without a care in the world as Len stared at them wide-eyed. “That’s the reason,” was all that Len could think of to reply to that.

“Well no, not fully.  I’d be a real ass if I only wanted to talk to you for your looks. Don’t get me wrong, your hot, but I also know a few things about you,” Flash told him as he hit two striped balls in.

“What do you know about me,” Len asked as Arrow went in to shoot.

“The basics. Leonard Snart. Grew up with a terrible thief of a father. Went into the family business, although you are a much better thief. You have a sister that you care for. You have a team called the rogues and you have turned them into your own messed up family,” Arrow explained. “Told you that we did our research,” Flash added as Len went in to shoot.

“What does this mean for me,” Len asked them with calculating eyes.

“Relax. I just wanted to ask you out on a date. Feel free to say no. I won’t force you,” Flash told him with a warm smile and a warm voice. Len was surprised by that actually. One of the trigger twins was nice to him.

“If you say yes I’ll put a bullet in your head,” Arrow said without a beat as Flash looked towards him. “You will not. If he says yes then we will go on a date uninterrupted by you.”

“Then when he breaks your heart I’ll put a bullet in his head.”

“I’ll go on a date with you,” Len said, maybe a little to rushed, as to avoid the two brothers fighting.

Barry smiled and kissed him on the lips whispering a time of day and as he pulled away, “Meet you at jitters Saturday.” With that the two men left leaving a stunned Captain Cold. When he looked towards the rest of the bar he noticed that no one has been paying attention to them.


End file.
